


Worthy

by theSapphireSky



Series: The Detective and the Pathologist [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent!lock, Sherlock is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: When his son has a problem, Sherlock steps up to help him.





	

It was snowing lightly when Sherlock stepped outside. He shut the door behind him, effectively muffling the sounds of the holiday party inside.

Snow crunched under his feet as he walked toward the gate, where a lone figure stood, leaning against the brick post and staring out onto the moonlit countryside.

Sherlock came to a stop beside his son and clasped his hands behind his back. He knew better than to force a conversation. When he was ready to talk, he would talk.

Seven minutes passed in silence before Scott finally sighed and dropped his head. ‘They said no.’

Sherlock clenched his jaw. ‘I see.’

Scott straightened and folded his arms. ‘They were ‘nice’ about it.’ By the sneer on his face, _nice_ wasn’t an accurate account. ‘Claiming they wanted the best for her and that, as much as they like me, I don’t deserve her.’ A pained look crossed his face. ‘They think I will hurt her.’

‘Will you?’

‘Of course not!’ Scott exclaimed defensively. ‘I would die before letting anyone hurt her, least of all myself.’

Sherlock nodded. ‘So ask her anyway. You don’t need their permission.’

‘It’s tradition in their family,’ Scott snapped. ‘You wouldn’t understand.’

‘Actually, I do,’ Sherlock admitted softly. ‘When I wanted to ask your mother to marry me, I went to your Uncle Mark to ask for her hand. A ridiculous custom, but one that would mean a lot to your mother.’

Scott scoffed. ‘So? I assume he said yes, since you’ve been married for 27 years.’

Sherlock took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets. ‘Actually, he said no. Seven times.’

His son’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Wow.’

‘Yep. He was fairly adamant.’

Scott paused for a moment. ‘So, what changed his mind? How did you prove yourself to him?’

Sherlock smiled softly. ‘I didn’t.’

‘But you did end up marrying Mum and you get along great with Uncle Mark.’ Scott frowned in confusion. ‘I don’t understand.’

Sherlock turned toward his son. ‘It wasn’t up to Mark to determine my worthiness of his sister’s hand. And when your mother found out he’d said ‘no’ and had almost convinced me to let her go for her own good, she was more than a little angry.’

‘How angry? Like the time I cut Georgina with your sword, then tried to stitch the wound shut with dental floss-angry?’

‘To the power of ten,’ Sherlock chuckled, remembering Molly’s fury. ‘She sat me down and told me in no uncertain terms that _she_ chose me, _she_ determined that I was worthy of her love, and _no one else_ had any business butting into our relationship.’

Scott chuckled. ‘Go, mum.’

‘And then nine months later, you were born.’ Sherlock chuckled as his son’s face twisted in disgust.

Sobering, he finished softly. ‘What I’m saying is, you and Gemma know each other better than anyone else. If she has decided you are worthy of her love and vice versa, that is all you need to know.’

Scott took a deep breath and nodded. From his pocket, he pulled out a velvet box and popped the lid to reveal his grandmother’s engagement ring.  A smile spread across his face and he snapped the box shut with a determined gleam in his brown eyes. ‘Thanks, dad.’

‘What are you boys up to out here?’

They both turned to see Molly standing in the doorway.

Scott slipped the ring box back into his pocket, slapped his dad on the shoulder, and jogged up to the house.

Molly smiled as he approached and tilted her cheek, with he promptly kissed. ‘Love you, mum.’

‘Love you, too, Scottie. Now off with you!’ She swatted him with a tea towel as he passed by. ‘Your Gemma is wondering why you’ve left her to listen to Uncle Mark’s football stories from decades ago.’

Sherlock grinned as he walked toward his wife. She crossed her arms. ‘And?’

‘He’s sure to pop the question tonight.’ Sherlock smirked and slipped his arms around her waist.

Molly sighed in relief. ‘Thank goodness.’

‘And if he’s anything like his old man, he’ll get started on those grandchildren tonight,’ he added with a wink.

Molly laughed and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

It was sure to be a Christmas to remember.  

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff. Long weekend traveling for my brother's wedding and this little plot bunny hit me while driving. :)


End file.
